Cómo ponerlo en palabras
by AbitofSugar
Summary: Él era distinto de todas las personas a las que había tenido el placer de conocer en sus 28 años de vida. Era como el sol en los días más oscuros. Nunca había sido capaz de olvidarlo. [Frain]
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Cómo ponerlo en palabras  
 **Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
 **Pareja:** FrancisxAntonio (Francia x España)  
 **Summary:** _Él era distinto de todas las personas a las que había tenido el placer de conocer en sus 28 años de vida. Era como el sol en los días más oscuros. No había sido capaz de olvidarlo._  
 **Advertencias:** -  
 **Clasificación:** K+  
 **Palabras:** 193

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Él era distinto de todas las personas a las que había tenido el placer de conocer en sus 28 años de vida. Era como el sol en los días más oscuros.

Lo había conocido cuando eran pequeños, pero nunca le había prestado demasiada atención. Al menos al principio. Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta sus ojos ya lo seguían a todas partes.

Poco a poco, el revoltoso niño que había resultado ser su vecino lo había arrastrado a sus travesuras que consistían más que nada, en correr hacia bosque y jugar al escondite, perseguir a los conejos que solían reunirse a su alrededor, bailar en círculos bajo la lluvia hasta empaparse entero y correr el riesgo de pillar un resfriado, salir a la calle y saltar en los charcos para mancharse de barro o tirarse sobre la hierba y descubrir figuras en las nubes.

A su vecino le gustaba mancharse y aún así, aunque él no soportaba estar sucio– lo seguía a todas partes porque tenía algo que lo atraía como si fuese un imán.

Tenía 13 años la última vez que lo vio y no había sido capaz de olvidarlo.

* * *

A ver... este es mi primer short-fic en mucho tiempo. Por lo general suelo escribir drabbles y one-shots porque me conozco y se que nunca termino lo que empiezo. A decir verdad esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero según iba escribiendo lo que ha resultado ser el prólogo me di cuenta de que quería centrarme más en las diferentes etapas de la vida.  
La mayoría de los capítulos van a ser como este, en tercera persona pero desde el punto de vista de Francis.

Espero que os guste.

Prometo no dejar esto abandonado porque tengo que reconocer que es la primera vez que escribo algo sabiendo perfectamente a dónde quiero que se dirija.

Advertencia: puede ser que según vaya subiendo los capítulos vaya subiendo el rating. Avisaré al principio si eso pasa.


	2. 1 El niño de la casa de al lado

**Capítulo 1. El niño de la casa de al lado**

No le hacía especial ilusión ilusión mudarse al pueblo de su abuelo. Para el, Roma era el nombre de algún pueblo pequeño – _de viejos–_ todo lo contrario al París en el que había vivido sus largos 5 años, 6 meses y 7 días de su vida. Era muy mayor para para mudarse.

—Maman, yo no quiero ir —Se quejó con un puchero, tirando del vestido de su madre. Su madre sonrió y dejó de hacer la maleta del niño, que veía, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, como ese monstruo se iba comiendo sus juguetes uno a uno ¡y encima su madre le ayudaba! La mujer se agachó a su lado, poniéndose de cuclillas con esa sonrisa que era más dulce que un _crêppe sucre_ y que era sólo para él.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, mi amor —susurró cariñosa, pasando los largos y finos dedos blancos por sus mechones rubios, peinándolo. A Francis le gustaba que su madre hiciera eso, por lo que cerró sus ojitos azules, disfrutando. —. Mamá tiene que ir a trabajar allí.

—¿Y no puedes ir tú sola? —Al niño casi se le había olvidado su propósito, así que se apartó, a regañadientes de los dedos de su madre, con un puchero temblándole en los labios. La mujer se rió.

—¿Quieres vivir en París tú solito?

A Francis le tembló la determinación: no le gustaba estar solo.

—Vendrás a casa cuando termines de trabajar —Asintió con la cabeza, y cruzó los brazos en el pecho, convencido. Su madre volvió a reírse y se levantó, tendiéndole una mano. El niño la cogió dudoso, no fuera a ser que su madre desapareciese y lo dejara solito.

—Ven un momento conmigo, _mon cheri_.

Su madre lo guió hasta su despacho y lo cogió en brazos, aunque esta vez él se recordó mentalmente la batalla que estaban teniendo, mostrándole un enorme mapamundi que tenía colgado en la pared lejos de su alcance porque tenía chinchetas en él y podía pincharse.

No quería pincharse, así que en realidad no hacía falta, pero su madre solo se reía cuando le decía que le daba miedo quedarse dormido durante 1000 años. Él estaba seguro de que esos eran muchos años.

—Francis, aquí está París —dijo su madre señalando un punto en el que había una chincheta. El niño asintió y la mujer señaló otra chincheta, lejísimos—. Y aquí, _mon cheri_ , Roma.

Al pequeño no le gustó lo que su madre intentaba decirle. Ella no podría volver después de trabajar e ir al cole a por él.

No mucho después, para el disgusto de Francis se mudaron. En el avión su madre le iba contando las cosas tan maravillosas que tenía Roma, pero el niño sólo podía pensar que ya no sería capaz de escalar la torre Eiffel que podía ver muy, muy pequeñita, desde su balcón.

Horas más tarde, cuando se despertó se encontró en un lugar que no conocía y, conteniendo las lágrimas de miedo, miró a su alrededor. Se negaba a llorar por mucho miedo que tuviese: él era un hombrecito. Su mamá siempre se lo recordaba.

Así que se tragó las lágrimas y se puso a buscar. Estaba en una cama y había un armario y unos muebles de cajones, por lo demás, sólo había cajas. En una de ellas reconoció su nombre pero eso lo puso más nervioso.

— _¿¡Maman!?_ —Llamó con la voz temblando. No consiguió respuesta y llamó de nuevo— _Maman_ …

Entonces sí hubo respuesta y escuchó el acelerado sonido de unos tacones que corrían hacia él, a ese sonido lo siguió la figura de su madre, que lo miró preocupada. No tenía que haberlo dejado durmiendo solo en un sitio que no conocía. El niño se echó a sus brazos llorando.

Cuando Francis se calmó, siempre en el regazo de su mami y con sus dedos en su cabello, su madre le explicó que esa era su nueva casa y aquel, su nuevo cuarto. Al niño no le gustaban las cajas, así que su madre se rió.

—¿Qué te parece si tú sales a jugar al jardín y yo pongo tu cuarto muy bonito? —Francis hizo un puchero. No le gustaba la tierra— Podríamos tener un bonito jardín con flores, ¿qué tal si sales y lo planeas?

Al niño le brillaron los ojos: aunque no le gustaba la tierra su madre le había inculcado su amor por la jardinería y tan mayor como era, ya conocía los nombres de más de veinte flores distintas, los colores en los que podían presentarse, los cuidados que necesitaban y la temporada en la que debían plantarse. Asintió y salió corriendo al jardín para poder visualizarlo mejor.

El jardín era enorme y la calle estaba llena de casa similares, con la misma fachada de piedra y un jardín parecido. En el jardín de al lado un niño de su misma edad "jugaba" con una pelota. Bueno, "jugaba", el muchacho, de piel tostada por el sol, cabello color chocolate, corto y despeinado y brillantes ojos verdes miraba la pelota que tenía en las manos y luego miraba hacia los lados. Francis pudo distinguir una hilera de muñecos y se estremeció pensando que aquel salvaje con las rodillas llenas de moratones, tiritas de personajes de dibujos animados y algún rasguño en el codo iba a tirar la pelota hacia sus muñecos. ¿¡Es que no había visto Toy Story!? ¡Los juguetes estaban vivos!

Pero el niño salvaje dejó caer la pelota y se dió la vuelta, corriendo hacia el jardín de detrás. Entonces lo vio, frunció su pequeño ceño y corrió hacia él, le cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él –casi arrastrandolo– hasta detrás de un árbol.

—¿qué haces? —Se quejó el francés. El niño lo miró sin entenderlo y luego le hizo un gesto para que se callara, llevando el dedo índice a los labios y chistándole. Francis función el ceño.

—Shh. Ahora seguro que no se mueven porque te han oído —el muchacho hizo un puchero y se asomó para vigilar a sus jueguetes, que como predijo, no sabía habían movido —¿Ves? Te lo dije. Por tu culpa.

El castaño se sentó en la hierba, de morros, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Francis lo miró, confuso. Conocía ese idioma, aunque no era francés, su madre le había hablado en él desde que era pequeño. Era su lenguaje secreto, ¿cómo podía conocerlo aquel niño?

—Yo no tengo la culpa de nada —se quejó de nuevo. El castaño le miró sorprendido porque hablase en italiano y sonrió, con sus ojos verdes brillando más incluso que antes.

—Sí que la tienes —dijo sin embargo y señaló sus juguetes con la cabeza— quería verlos moverse, como en Toy Story. Me llamo Antonio, ¿y tú?

Francis lo miró con nuevos ojos. Si conocía Toy Story y quería ver a sus juguetes no no podía ser tan malo.

—Francis —le tendió la mano, como hacía su mamá siempre que conocía a alguien nuevo en el trabajo y Antonio soltó una risita, pero le estrechó la mano y tiró de él para darle un abrazo.

—Qué raras dices las erres, Francis.

El francés se encogió de hombros, mirando a Antonio, que tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios. Para él, el raro era el español.

* * *

 **Palabras** : 1222

Pues pues pues... aquí empieza la historia de verdad.

Tengo que reconocer que me está costando escribirla porque como tengo más o menos pensado lo que quiero ir haciendo en cada capítulo voy saltando de uno a otro y, por ejemplo, el tres lo tengo acabado pero el segundo no, porque me cuesta llegar a lo que quiero hacer y me enrollo más de lo que había esperado (eso puede ser algo bueno, porque puede que me salga más largo y todo, pero...)

En todo caso, espero que os haya gustado mucho y que coincidais conmigo en que Francis, de pequeño, es un cosito... por no hablar de Antonio.

Los niños son tan cucos... aish


	3. 2 Antonio y los conejos

Y... aquí está el segundo capítulo~

Agradezco muchisimo los comentarios y a las personas que leen pero no escriben comentarios ¡Os agradezco muchísimo en serio! insertecorazoncitoaquíporfavor.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Antonio y los conejos**

Según pasaban los días, Francis estaba convencido de que su vecino era… extraño. Desde el primer día donde lo había acusado en silencio de querer maltratar a sus juguetes y darse cuenta de que sólo quería verlos moverse, el niño había ido todos los días a su casa y lo había intentado arrastrar para que se fuera a jugar con él. Lo hizo el primer día pero pronto se dió cuenta de que le gustaba mancharse y él decidió que no podían ser amigos teniendo unos intereses tan dispares. ¿Y si un día le daba por tirarle una bola de barro como si fuera de nieve? No, no podía arriesgarse.

Así que al día siguiente que lo fue a llamar, y, aprovechando que no estaba su mami, lo ignoró e hizo como que él tampoco estaba. Antonio hizo un puchero y después de insistir un ratito sin respuesta, volvió por donde había venido. Francis sonrió, feliz y se quedó dentro de su casa dibujando su jardín de ensueño: a su mamá le iba a encantar.

Sin embargo, su vecino no se dio por vencido y siguió insistiendo. Después de espiarlo por entre las cortinas en varias ocasiones, _porque ese niño tenía algo que no sabía qué era,_ se dió cuenta de que aunque Antonio hablaba con todo el mundo, no había más niños de su edad en la calle. Pero aunque él estaba contento dentro de su casa, a su madre no parecía gustarle que lo hiciera.

—Mon cher, deberías salir a jugar. Hay un niño que parece muy simpático en la casa de al lado

Francis hizo un puchero y abrazó un peluche con el que estaba jugando.

—Así practicarías el italiano —¿Italiano? ¿Así era como se llamaba su idioma secreto? Como él no parecía tener ganas de moverse, su madre puso los brazos en jarras—. Levanta, ahora mismo vamos a ir a buscarlo y te vas a quedar jugando con él. Tal vez puedas enseñarle nuestro jardín… —Dejó caer. Al niño le brillaron los ojos y asintió, levantándose y dejando el peluche a buen recaudo sentadito en su sillón.

Y fueron a buscar a Antonio. La puerta de la casa la abrió una mujer hermosa, de piel tostada y largos cabellos castaños, ligeramente ondulados. Tenía los ojos verdes _como Antonio_ y una preciosa sonrisa. Francis, que estaba escondido tras una de las piernas de su madre, se sintió cohibido mientras ellas dos hablaban. La mamá de Antonio se agachó con esa sonrisa suya y se asomó para verle, presentándose. El niño no se quedó con el nombre porque por detrás de ella apareció Antonio, corriendo detrás de una pelota.

Francis pensó que, escondido como estaba, el niño no lo vería, pero se equivocó, porque Antonio dejó de perseguir la pelota y se presentó delante de su madre.

—¡Francis! ¡Has venido!

—Cariño, ¿os conocéis ya?

El niño asintió con muchas ganas y una sonrisa muy grande que terminó convirtiéndose en un ceño fruncido que resultaba adorable.

—Estaba por ahí cuando intentaba que Lucindo y los demás —Francis se imaginó que hablaba de sus juguetes, pero quién le ponía Lucindo a un juguete?— se movieran. Por su culpa no los pillé. He ido a buscarlo después un par de veces, pero nunca estaba.

El francés podía imaginarse el enfado de su madre, aunque ella sonrió.

—Sí, es que no quería que estuviera solo en casa y me lo llevé al trabajo.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, cuando nosotros nos mudamos tampoco estaba tranquila dejándolo solo.

Mientras las mamás hablaban, Antonio, que ya conocía a su madre y sabía que no lo necesitaría más, cogió la mano de Francis y tiró de él hacia el jardín.

—¿Jugamos a la pelota? —Francis negó

—No quiero mancharme… pero te puedo enseñar mi jardin —Antonio lo miró con sus ojos brillantes y asintió mucho y muy rápido con su cabeza.

—¿¡Tienes tomates!?

¿Tomates…? Eso era de huerto, no de jardín… negó con la cabeza, planeando hacer también un huerto del que poder cuidar él. Le preguntaría a su mamá.

—Mamá y yo sí tenemos un huerto… luego te lo enseño.

Y los dos niños caminaron al jardín. Mientras que el rubio iba calladito, el moreno hablaba de mil y una cosas. Francis entendió en ese momento qué significaba la expresión "no se callaba ni debajo del agua". De todas maneras, se encontró pensando que no era desagradable, más bien, resultaba agradable escuchar una voz que se dirigía a él con tanto entusiasmo.

Al menos hasta que vio el jardín.

Francis sonrió ante el mutismo de su vecino que miraba con ojos abiertos el jardín que él había diseñado con su mamá. Sudó orgullo por todos los poros mientras el mayor, por unos meses, eh, correteaba por todas partes intentando verlo todo con sus ojos verdes.

—Lo diseñé yo —comunicó con las manos en las caderas. Antonio le hizo una ovación y aplaudió con asombro. El francés se sintió halagado y se sonrojó ligeramente: le gustaba esa reacción. Tal vez fue entonces cuando decidió que le enseñaría a su vecino todo lo que hiciera.

Después de enseñarle el maravilloso arco de rosas que estaban preparando, fue el turno de que Antonio le enseñara su huerto: el niño estaba tan emocionado contándole como de una florecilla blanca que quedaba en uno de los arbustos iba a salir un tomate como los que decoraban la planta que los dos niños se quedaron mirándola un buen rato. Decepcionado porque la flor no se convirtiese en un tomate, Francis bufó.

—Si quieres, puedo hacer un hechizo para animarte.

El francés lo miró. ¿Sabía hacer magia? Asintió con la cabeza y el niño puso las manos hacia arriba y comenzó a mover los deditos muy rápido y sin ninguna coordinación.

—Fusosososo —El francés lo miró, el castaño lo miró también y, ante la mirada de concentración mientras decía eso, el rubio se echó a reír. Antonio frunció el ceño y se miró las manos—. Era un hechizo para animarte… no para hacerte reír. Qué raro, con mamá siempre funciona.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se hicieron inseparables. Cuando no iba Antonio a buscarlo, iba Francis. Al principio había sido por la excusa del tomate, luego, por qué se divertía con él, luego ya no supo muy bien porqué. Por costumbre, quizás.

Uno de los días que Antonio había ido a buscarlo,Francis se apresuró a recibirlo: había unas horribles nubes negras en el cielo y no quería que su amigo se mojase. Pero la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Antonio anunciaba que tenían otros planes

—Mira. Ven a ver una cosa.

Antes de que pudiera quejarse, Antonio le cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él hacia fuera. Al francés lo único que le hubiese dado tiempo hubiese sido a quejarse de no ser porque su madre los detuvo en la entrada.

—¿Vais a salir? —El niño de la casa de enfrente asintió encantado y ella sonrió—. Hazme el favor de ponerte las botas de agua y el impermeable, mon chéri.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta el rubio de que su amigo **sí** que estaba preparado para la lluvia, no como él. Bufó, ligeramente enfurruñado, mientras Antonio se divertía viendo cómo lo vestía su mamá.

Por una parte, quería huir en dirección contraria y nunca más ver a su vecino, pero al mismo tiempo quería enseñarle lo mucho que su mamá lo quería. Se decidió por lo segundo y se sintió orgulloso cuando el otro admiró sus botas rojas y su impermeable azul. Le gustaba esa sensación.

Pero esa sensación duró poco cuando Antonio tiró de su muñeca _de nuevo_ y lo arrastró hasta el bosquecillo cercano que había detrás de las casas. No era peligroso -la cuenta total de los árboles apenas alcanzaba la quincena-, pero a los niños aquellos pocos árboles les parecían demasiados y a sus respectivas madres, lo único que les preocupaba eran los bichos que podían atrapar -al menos, a la madre de Antonio pues Andréanne estaba segurísima de que su hijo no iba a acercarse a más de dos metros de un bicho a no ser que fuera una mariposa o una mariquita-.

La "aventura", como a Antonio le gustaba llamarla, del día era investigar por el bosque como si fueran bandoleros esperando a sus víctimas para atacarlas aunque pronto el maligno y aterrador bandolero fue rodeado por una manada de conejitos -unos seis o siete- que se pusieron a olisquearle e intentaron subirse encima de él.

Francis se quedó mirándole con curiosidad: su vecino era muy raro… pero había ocasiones en las que no podía quejarse, pensó mientras se acercaba para jugar con los esponjosos animalitos mientras el español se empezaba a reír y a saludar a todos y cada uno de ellos por sus nombres.

—¿Los conoces? —preguntó asombrado. El chiquillo asintió.

—Suelen aparecer a mi alrededor cuando vengo. ¡Te los presentaré! Chicos, este es mi nuevo amigo, Francis. Francis, chicos.

* * *

Asdfasdfasdf Estoy encantadísima porque mañana me voy a Roma ¡Voy a visitar los sitios por donde se van a pasear estos dos cuando sean mayores!

Este es el último capítulo con ellos de pequeñitos, en el siguiente ya son un poco más mayores y no se si me da pena o me alegra, porque me siguen pareciendo súper adorables.

¡Bueno, espero que os haya gustado!

PD: El impermeable y las botitas de Francis están basadas en el uniforme de Francis en la serie

PD2: Me parecía que Adréanne es un nombre bonito para la madre de Francis, así que así se ha quedado.

PD3: Que se me olvidada, lo de los conejos es porque Hispania era el país de los conejos según varios escritores romanos


End file.
